1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a capping unit, a capping method, and a droplet dispense unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, inkjet units (droplet dispense units) are generally widely used as inkjet printers. The features of the inkjet units include compact and high-density inkjet heads (dispense heads); a very small droplet can be dispensed onto a target position with high accuracy; they are not influenced by the kind and property of a dispensed liquid; they can be applied to any printing media, such as films, cloth, glass substrates, synthetic-resin substrates, and metal substrates in addition to paper; they generate low noise during printing; and cost reduction can be achieved.
The inkjet system has received attention not only to the original printing but also to wide application to, for example, manufacturing DNA chips (also referred to as a DNA microarray). The DNA chips are formed by immobilizing thousands to tens of thousands kinds of DNA fragments in matrix form on a substrate, such as a slide glass, which are used for analyzing the kinds of genes.